steel_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boldton Murder Mystery
Case Solved By happenstance, Lexicon was led to the Registrar's office after she had enthralled Marwood Notz. At the Registrar's office, the party discovered that there was a newcomer in town, a Mintar mercenary named Donald Coldwater. Leslie, Sinna, and Cassius went to the tenements to investigate, only to have alchemist's fire fall on them. Cassius grappled Donald. Leslie and Sinna found incriminating evidence in Donald's apartment: 6 generic Frickard model pens, a note with date of the murder at midnight + "the alarm will be disabled," and a vial of Godsbane. The party interrogated Donald, with Cassius' fists and a zone of truth. He was drawn to Boldton by a flyer and was contact by a female voice in his mind, who revealed that he was a distant relative of Callery Frickard and offered him a job. Leslie was able to reverse engineer the Godsbane to determine how it was made. Sinna spoke to some more plants and discovered a Godsbane tree on Dolores' Pine property. Gixxle pieced together that Dolores had likely killed her husband to create the Godsbane and that she had killed Frickard to maintain her power. The party hauled Donald before the council, recounted their investigation, and accused Dolores. Given the evidence, she confessed. The party agreed to publicly execute Dolores, and the majority voted to public execute Donald. However, Cassius had previously promised Donald that he would not be executed. Raging, Cassius attempted run off with Donald, but was stopped by Sinna and Gixxle. In fact, Gixxle's erupting earth killed Donald. Dolores was executed. She had no final words. The Murder Scene Approximately four days ago, the body of Frickard was found in his home by his friend, Matisse, leader of the Ink Makers. Matisse claims to have been delivering a shipment of ink (20 vials). This shipment was larger that Frickard's typical 5-6 vials (sometimes went up to 15 vials). Matisse mentioned that Frickard had said he was planning ot mass test his pens. That morning, Matisse knocked on Frickard's door but there was no response. He went to the back to see that the back door was broken (pried open). He ran upstairs and found Frickard dead in his bed stabbed by one of his pens. The previous evening had been a festival day to celebrate Olivette's victory at Neverwinter. Frickard had attended, but turned in early. He was found with wax in his ears as the festivities were quite loud. Notes: * According to a pine tree, the individual who broke the back door was a strong-looking man man with black hair. The tree claims to not have seen that man before. * All the Frickard model pens were taken from Frickard's home, along with all the contents of the safe. The safe was lockpicked. All that remained in the safe were a property deed for his home and a note with "Register 9 - 12." No notes in house (likely taken). * Clerics have cast gentle repose on the body daily. Frickard was most likely killed by the pen stabbed through his hard with exceptional force and then pushed down.The body showed bruising around the mouth as if a strong hand had held Frickard down by the mouth. The area near the puncture site displayed black, spidery veins (likely God's bane poison). His left hand was holding ear wax.There is blood all over the body and on the sheets, but none on the floor. * Next to Frickard was a book (novel about a seafaring voyager) and three letters: (1) from the three factions opposing his new pen attempting him to reconsider his invention, signed Marwood Knotts (Scribes), Riley Honeymeadow (Goosebreeders), and the Druids of the Crypt Garden, (2) from the steelmakers asking him to consider using local steel for his new pen, signed Dulfin Ironseeker, and (3) from Dolores and Matisse proposing a triple bundle deal. * God's bane is very rare. Highly policed in High Haven. May be acquired in Neverwinter. * The pen embedded in Frickard's heart was generic with no engravings. * No fingerprints on the pen. The killer likely wore leather gloves. * The bruising on Frickard's face and the footprints near the back door indicate a human of approximately Leslie's size. The tread of the footprints indicate high-quality military grade boots. The positioning of the footsteps indicate that the killer stealthily made his way into the house after breaking the back door. * The house had an alarm, which was likely dispelled. Killer likely a magical caster. * His ledger indicated that no "Frickard Model" pens had been sold yet, although they were on display. Layout of House * First Floor: store, kitchen, sitting room, bathroom, reading room * Second Floor: dining room, bedroom, office (with work bench) The Murder Victim The murder victim is Callery Frickard, a prominent pen maker. He had recently invented a new pen, the "Frickard Model," which is does not require a feather and uses steel. The pen is able to suck up more ink and continuously release ink for longer durations without the need to re-dip in an inkwell. He was in his 60s and lived alone. A gardener named Roe came on the 10th day of the week. He has no other staff and no known mistresses or significant others. Notes: * Frickard had reportedly made 40 of his new pens. He gave one to all the big wigs in town (approximately 10-12). * Frickard gave Lady Dolores 2 pens (1 generic, one engraved), Matisse a pen engraved with an ink well, Dulfin Ironseeker a pen engraved with an anvil. Pool of Suspects Motive: Frickard Model Pen FOR: * Steel Makers ** Leader: Dulfin Ironseeker *** Didn't really know Frickard *** Thinks Honeymeadow killed Frickard *** No contract in place with Frickard to use local steel but thinks pen is genius and thinks steel production would go up * Ink Makers ** Leader: Matisse *** Good friend of Frickard *** Found the body * Paper Makers ** Leader: Lady Dolores Pine *** Wrote messages to party (block handwriting) presumably with the new pen *** Insight check: apparently does not want to take apart pens to reverse engineer *** Last assassination in Bordton was of her husband twenty years ago, which occurred after he had started to get into the goose breeding game (however, no other goose breeding rivals were killed).The family sold the geese to pay for his funeral expenses. Subsequently, she hired her two guards from the Knights of Samular on Tyr (halfling and elf). *** Dolores wore a pin to disguise her alignment * Temple of Tyr AGAINST: * Goose Breeders ** Leader: Riley Honeymeadow *** Her mother was head of the goose breeders association before her *** Riley was only 5 when Dolores Pine's husband was murdered * Guild of Scribes ** Leader: Marwood Knott *** Former good friend of Frickard *** Super enthralled with Lexicon * Druids of the Crypt Garden ** Led by a council of elders ** Mostly against everything that may have an environmental impact Town Council of Bordton * Glyph: politican * Odeal: politician * Sen: politician * Lady Dolores: head of Paper Makers Committee on Public Recrimination * Committee does not want "outsiders" involved and want to solve this murder mystery before party does NPCs * Gadgril: guard/babysitter, at odds with Mimfred * Mimfred: guard/babysitter, at odds with Gadgril * Damvier: Steel Maker who spoke to us on our first time, described political lay of the land * Nielrin: proprietor of the laundromat where Frickard took his laundry * George: works at the Registrar Locations * The Floating Leaf Inn: where the party is staying (free board) * The Sketchiest Dive: bar frequented by Goose Breeders * The Tipsy Troll: bar frequented by dwarves (Steel Makers) * The Scarlet Satyr: high end bar frequented by Scribes * The Moonshiner: high end bar frequented by all sorts